family adventure
by AalinaHockeyfan
Summary: a girl and a lot of her relatives and cousins end up in middle earth and find out some secrets tehir family has.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own LOTR J. R. R. Tolkein does, subch a lovely man i think.

Chris Skelly-26- another close cousin and he loves swords as well

Nathan Skelly-24- cousin if me or Natalie, close and hes very overprotective of her

Jim Skelly-over 50- cares for his neices and nephews even if they arent his children

Cindy Skelly- " " Paige, Isabella and Oliviyas grandma overly protective and bubly at times

Steve Skelly-" " very protective of Cody doesn't ever want him to get hurt but he does ATV at times too

Dawnie Skelly- " " Codys mom a little obnoxious at times but caring and nice all the same

Cody Skelly-18- hes the one who always puts himself in danger; he loves to do motocross and ATV hes the extreme sport specialist

Paige Skelly- 17- her mom died and her sisters are Oliviya and Isabella, she tries to argue a lot, shes been different ever since her mom died

Isabella Bakken- 5 same as Oliviya

Oliviya Bakken-5 half asian half white, twin to Isabella

Natalie Storing-24-me, loves swords, horses, writing, reding and drawing

Sally Heller-over 50- thinks she knows everything and that what she is best for everyone else

Scarlet Heller-24- shes quite at times others shes not, shes the rebel one out of hert and her sister she doesnt like to do what her mom tells her

Kaely Heller- 26- she is a bit of a mommys girl but not as bad asshe once was she speaks her mind if she doesnt like what her mom is doing

Chapter one: Your true home

Me, I'm Natalie Storing, age twenty-four; I have dyed hair color at the moment which is light red with spots of blond it in and chunks and streaks of black, my hair is curly and mid shoulder blade length. My family and I get together twice every month; usually on the first and last weekend of the month. We do this so we can talk and just have a reunion like thing.

My cousin's; Chris who is Twenty-six, Nathan he's my age, Cody he's eighteen, Paige she's seventeen, Isabella she's five as is her twin sister Oliviya. My uncle Jim is over fifty as is his wife Cindy my other uncle; Steve and his wife Dawnie.

Chris and I usually bring our swords so we can spar with each other and are the entertainment for our family for a certain amount of time, Cindy and Steve usually aren't very fond of us doing that because they are afraid we may get hurt seriously, which of course is highly doubtful since we are always careful.

Chris is the one with all samurai swords or anything from some anime TV show; I on the other hand have mostly samurai swords but I do have some medieval ones as well.

I bring a big duffel bag when I come to show them the new writings have written or of some of the pictures I have taken and I usually store my swords in there so it goes everywhere with me. Paige was arguing with her grandparents again, she does it quite often now.

She was saying that she wanted to go and see some of her friends, she's become a major brat really, she was also saying that she was wasting her time here doing nothing important and that we were boring her to death.

"Paige Desiree Dowd-Skelly, you will stay here and you wont complain. Besides you hardly ever get to see your family or your Chris even. You seem to see your friends everyday and every weekend taking one to see your family wont kill you; wither will two." Cindy said and returned to talking to Dawnie about health benefits and anything that will really interest them overly so.

Earlier in the week when I was sparing with another one of my friends, who was just beginning to learn how to do tae kwon doe and fight with a wooden sword and he accidentally hurt me. He is my best friend but I was in a lot of pain and started yelling at him like there was no tomorrow. I have a sprained because of it wrist but it will probably heal in a few days at least a week at the most if at all.

Sometimes family gets utterly boring really, I talk to Chris about swords anything new that I want but cannot afford yet or at all, college life and things that we have taken and interest in lately. "So Chris got a job yet?" I asked in a joking manner, up until he was eighteen he never worked at all. All he did was sit at home and play video games if he could get away with it.

He peered at me through his dark shaggy brown hair. "Ha ha very funny, you know I do." he said and looked at me sternly. "So how is your job going, Natalie." I shrugged, its not like it is really a job to me. Actually I am the very phrase of a starving artist, but he doesn't have to know that.

I don't think he would really approve of that nor would he like that is how I am right now. I try to eat at least three meals once a week, sometimes if I am really lucky I can get them three days.

"Okay, my writing isn't picking up many people but my photography is. So yeah, you get my drift." Jim looked over at us and smiled. "So what are you taking pictures of?" He asked, his sister Karrie was the one that got me really into Photography and sorts, I love taking pictures of busy nights, with all the lights on and people speeding by fast as light, nearly scaring you half to death.

"Horses, the woods, I had one of my friends dress up as if they were from the medieval times, one also did Lord of the Rings and King Arthur. They looked quite realistic, really took some work to make those costumes but it was well worth it if you ask me." Chris looked interested; it really was fun, if I could I would be the one posing for it.

He smiled at me. "Sounds interesting." I nodded and leaned back and saw Paige and Cody arguing over something. Again. That's all they do when we get together usually, they get along like not at all.

They act more like brother and sister than cousins who are only a year apart but then again that may explain the sibling thing. I looked at Chris and he seems to agree with me when he saw them going at it as if their life depended on it.

"Do you think they ever will get along? In this life time of the next, I don't care which one as long as they eventually get along better." He looked at me shocked, in a joking way of course. "Them getting along that would mean the world is ending." we laughed about that. We ate and had some odd conversations like we normally did, but none the less had fun.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the younger one's screamed. I suddenly felt like I was being pulled in all directions without an exact destination I couldn't see where anyone was; I then let the darkness take me.

I don't have a clue what happened but I do know that I am most definitely not where I am supposed to be anymore. I was on a plain full of hills and sorts; a lot like Ireland. If you have ever seen it of course, I hear a horse whinny, and footsteps coming closer to me. I turn around and come face to face with a woman and a man.

The woman had silver like blond hair that goes past her waist and a white gown that has see through bell arms; she's fair skinned and I couldn't tell her eye color, they seemed to be all of the colors yet some unidentifiable ones. The man had Black hair that was straight where the woman's was wavy, he was wearing silver robes and he was quite pale as well; he had the same odd color of eyes as the woman.

They looked at me and smiled, "Hello young one how are you feeling?" Okay I was confused and also I did not like that they called me young one, I may be twenty-four but that is not that young.

"I feel like I was pulled in every direction non stop. Who are you people and where is my family, are they okay?" They looked at me in a soothing way, to calm m y nerves I figure don't want to scare me away or have me faint from fright.

"Your family is fine; but we need to explain some circumstances that have happened to you before we leave you in the hands of the King of Gondor." The man said okay brain over load, King of Gondor.

And what things are there that they may need to discuss with me. I'm still confused with the King of Gondor part though.

That would mean, Aragorn or at least I think it does. But why has that come up this makes no sense at all, I mean I can't just appear in another world, sure I always hoped it would happen but it really cant. Can I.

"What do you mean King of Gondor, there is no such place. Anyways Middle-Earth is not real place, just a figment of a man's very vivid imagination. Right." They smiled at me; knowing I already know what they are going to say. Okay I 'spose Gondor is real and if that's real that would make the people real which would mean I was in trouble because there were quite a few characters I love a lot that were in the movie.

"So it's really a real place with the people and everything. Okay is it before or after the war of the ring." We began walking, me in between them both, I seemed freakishly short compared to them. Or at least in my mind I was. Around me I saw beautiful scenery and horses of many breeds and many kinds, I have a soft spot in my heart for horses always will most likely.

"It is after my child, it is defeated and every one lives in what peace there is since the destruction of the Ring. Aragorn is King, and he married Arwen, has a son named Eldarion." They both looked at me waiting for my reaction so far, I didn't show it yet and waited for them to continue patiently.

"Eowyn is no longer the shield-maiden and lives in Edoras with her brother; Eomer King of Rohan and Faramir is prince of Ithilien." I stopped where I was as did they, okay something is wrong the only one's who went along with the story line after the ring was destroyed was Aragorn. So that means that Eomer, Eowyn and Faramir have not gotten married yet. So something weird is going on I think.

"What do you mean none of them had gotten married like they were suppose to." They shook their heads. "No, you and your family are to appear and your destinies would lead you to where you are to be and to whom your heart desires to be with. They were not supposed to marry the people they did in the book."

I felt very confused now, Eomer was not supposed to marry Lothloriel, which no offence but I was happy about that. Eowyn was not supposed to marry and fall in love with Faramir. So that means that what we were to appear and they fall in love with us instead. "I will tell you no more of that part, but we do have other things to discuss Natalie."

The man said to me, I nodded and we continued walking. I looked over the plains and saw Edoras, where the king lives with his sister. Rohan is such a beautiful country home of the horse lords; with such magnificent horses that no one would be able to beat. I haven't been able to ride a horse for such a long time, I've missed doing it so much; riding is apart of me, no matter what that will never change.

"What other things do you need to talk to me about, no offence but this is really starting to freak me out a lot." I said to them, they looked at each other; they both had a certain glint in their eye. As if they were planning something and then they looked back at me.

"This place, Middle-earth is your true home. You and your cousin's Nathan, and Chris were sent to Earth for protection against the dark lord and the ring of power that as we feared had come back. We sent you to the Skelly family because they would understand this and they actually believed in the magical things happening. They have had it happen to them before, even if your grandmother may deny it, its true. Your grandmother and grandfather have odd abilities that let's them sense if their children or grandchildren are in danger as can their children and so forth." The woman said and touched my face gently to rid it of the confusion.

"You Natalie and your two cousin's Nathan and Chris needed to be protected against the great evil that had came back; because you all were of a noble family, Royal blood. You are the king of Gondor's sister, Chris and Nathan are your true cousin's they are your true father's brother and sister's children. Aragorn was sent to elve's as you know, he was taught and raised by them and you three were sent to a different world entirely to different people in the family to be taken care of.

Your nephew, Eldarion is three years old now; Gandalf had told Aragorn you would return when they had first started the fellowship of the ring. You are to live your life out to the fullest and to go through all that you would as if you were living on your other earth. Remember to trust people more than you did on earth the one's in league with your brother wont do anything harmful to you." before they could do anything I had to know who they are.

"Who are you, tell me that at least." I asked. They nodded. "We are the Valar or rather the gods of Middle-Earth, just like the god of earth only here there are more than just one." They touched me on my forehead between my eyes, great another unconsciousness thing for a bit. This is really starting to get old if you ask me.

The first sense that I recovered was hearing and thought I would rather be without it at that moment. There were people jabbering and fussing over someone in the most annoying shrilly voice I would have thought possible, I mean if you want to injure patients any more than they are just use that annoying shrilly voice that some seem to have.

Then the next was sense I regained was feeling, I felt a nice set of linen and a nice blanket and an evil pillow that wasn't listening to me telepathically, I wanted it to stay like it was for a bit but it decided to slide down. After the battle with the pillow I finally opened my eyes and saw a man that I thought was only in books and movies.

King Aragorn of Gondor was in this healing room, or at least I'm guessing that is where I am since I smell herbs and spices and it smell's nearly the same as a hospital, only not of sterility and it isn't so white. He noticed that I was watching him and came over to my bedside and behind him in all the whiteness glory was Gandalf. Aragorn looked at the healers and nodded.

"Thank-you Freywyn, Golrieth I think we can handle things from now on." They bowed and left. I looked around the room and saw my family from my dads side was here as well. Sally, Kaely and Scarlet are here as well, I didn't expect them to be here or even want to see me again, well I know sally wouldn't she isn't happy that I wont take her money for my apartment that I have been having trouble paying for.

She should know I wont take her charitable money I will take though from her daughters and my other side but never from her. She doesn't understand that I want to be able to support myself and not smooch of other people

Gandalf smiled at me. "Hello young one." I could tell from the twinkle in his eye that he knew exactly who I am which was that I am Aragon's younger sister, which I found out only a few minutes ago in my dream/reality thing. I got to talk to the gods of this world it was scary but cool.

I'm Aragorn's sister who has finally came back after so many years of being gone, no trace nothing whatsoever. "Hey, err Hello. Umm you must be Gandalf." Not that he looks much different from the movies, seriously. Everyone looks like exact replicas of their movie selves, if this is true for everyone I seriously cant wait to see Eomer, I mean really who wouldn't like him.

"Do you remember what happened to you and your family that you have arrived here somehow?" Aragorn asked me, I rub the back of my neck recollecting what happened to me and remembering what the Valar had just told me in my sort of vision/dream talk.

"My family and I were at my uncle Jim and Aunt Cindy's house and were having one of our monthly get together since we are having a hard time seeing each other a lot, everyone is always busy or doing something else when we want to do something. The older ones are going to school and the others are always out with friends or working." I took a breath and waited a moment for them to get this stuck in their head.

"But anyways we were talking and what not, but a few hours later there was a bright flash of light and it felt as if I was being pulled into every direction with no destination, as if I was falling and never stopping infinity of falling." Gandalf smiled at me and patted my shoulder which was quite sore from training. He noticed me wince. "Are you injured?"

Aragorn immediately took interest then, the healer within himself. I waved them off. "No, I'm fine just a bit sore from sparing with my cousin for a few hours or so." I explained. Aragorn looked skeptical. I looked at him with a face that plainly said, 'I'll be fine.'

"Did something happen for you to be here or some reason we don't know. You just appeared out of thin air in the gardens scaring the people quite badly." Aragorn said looking amused that I had scared some people. He probably thinks I am some harmless thing and that since I am so small I could not do any serious damage to anyone, ask Nate and Chris how wrong that is. I looked at Gandalf giving him a knowing look. "You don't want to tell him what you know." I said shaking my head in fake disappointment. Gandalf laughed and Aragorn looked quite confused.

"I would have when you arrived but seeing as you are the only one out of your cousin's that know I think it would be wise to wait until the have awoken from their sleep." I smirked and looked at my family, thinking of evil idea's that would be able to help wake them up, I'm quite a sweet girl at times and others I am very evil and mean.

I smirked at them. "Really, well that can be arranged, I mean them being my family it wouldn't hurt them to get up." Gandalf smiled and nodded. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my jeans and spaghetti strap shirt with a black long sleeve button up shirt over that. I stood and stretched and went over to Nathan thinking of what to do. The only way to wake him up is to tickle his sides.

I immediately start doing that and he sits up and glares at me. "Wha…" I shush him and he glares at me for doing so, no matter I don't care. "I'll explain later help me wake up the others." we do just that. I wake Cody up by taking his pillow and whacking him with it. "Fine I'm up." He looks confused. "Explain later. Quiet now."

I then go to Sally, Kaely and Scarlet and said in my most annoying voice. Sally hates when I talk in an annoying voice like that to her. "Wakey, wakey time to get up, up, up. Going to be late." they looked at me weirdly not that I'm not used to it by now; Sally is the only one who really hates it when I make my voice like that.

I went over to Nate and saw he had gotten the rest of them up as well. Good, its really hard to get Paige up she whines, complains and cries most of the time and also Chris he is another that is hard to get awake and up. I wasn't really in the mood to attempt to get Chris up, he sleeps like a rock, that's how I am at times when I haven't gotten enough sleep or I just work so hard that I forget to sleep.

I haven't done that it years though so there really isn't a problem, any longer. "They're all awake now; you can explain what is exactly going on." I said as I sat down on my bed that I had occupied before. "I am Gandalf and this is Aragorn King of Gondor." Everyone was staring wide eyed but said nothing.

A/N: I wrote this months and months ago possibly even years ago i dont remember its been so long sicne i did any LOTR so polease do bne nice to me. I dont care if its structured critisism but please try yo refrain yourselves from flaming me. I would greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family history

"There is a story in Aragorn's family that said three of noble birth, two boys cousins to him and one a sister to him were sent for protection against the evil Lord Sauron. They would return many years later after they had reached and past their coming of age, they would be nearly forgotten except to a few. When they arrived back to their true home and place they would be welcomed to all. They were taken into a family that cares and would be treated as one of their own; their return would be a time of celebration."

Aragorn looked deeply interested wanting to know who the ones are and wanting to see his sister again. Even though he hardly knew his sister back then he misses her deeply. He is desperate to see his sister again since she has gone for so long and now knowing that she has returned. "Now they have finally returned to us."

He pointed to Nathan and Chris. "These are your cousins that were sent away. Nathan and Chris." Aragorn smiled widely at them and embraced them for a moment. He then pointed to me. "Your sister Natalie." His smiled widened even more; he embraced me and spun me around eventually setting me down on my feet. I was a bit dizzy after that tilt-a-whirl.

"My sister has finally returned to me. I hope she is to never leave again." He looks at me and kisses me on my forehead. "What exactly is going on are you all insane. There is no such thing as this; it's impossible you cannot simply turn up in a different world and then turn up back into the one in which you were supposed to be in." Sally said looking very frustrated.

I looked over at her and sighed, she was really stubborn at times if you ask me. "Sally, I was put onto earth for my own protection. So that no one would try and kill me because of my blood or at least that was the gist of what the super uber people said to me." Now Aragorn and Gandalf were looking at me; wanting an explanation.

"They called themselves the Valar; saying that what I though was supposed to happen wasn't and that our destinies will guide us to our right path." I said and looked all around only Paige and Cody were confused other than Sally, Kaely and Scarlet of course.

I was getting sick of being cooped in here, I am not fond of anything that has to do with hospital's I was in them too many times when I was younger and because of my parents who were in it a lot because of being sick. I did need to know where my cousins are going and where Oliviya and Isabella are as well.

"Not that I'm happy with this place but can we leave, I don't like being cooped up here. Also do you know where we are going to stay at all? And where did the twin's go; they did come with right. Dark skin, five years old, slate color eyes and black hair." I looked at Aragorn, him noticing my worried voice and smiled because I asked like a million questions at once.

I'm the only person Isabella or Oliviya goes to other than her mother and father, who unfortunately had died, they do go to Chris as often as me though. The twins don't like other people that much. "You all can leave now, you all can follow me, Natalie, you Chris and Nathan are going to stay in the family wing and the others are in the guest wing except for the twin's they can stay with you or some other member of the family." Aragorn explained. I looked at Chris and he shook his head, he isn't about to get up at three in the morning to sooth a crying five year old from a nightmare.

"They can be in my room." Cori had left Chris and I the custody of the twin's, she didn't exactly like how her parents were trying to raise her kids. Paige went to her grandparents; my uncle and aunt. We saw a servant of some sort walking and Aragorn called to her. "Conradine." she came over.

"Yes Lord Aragorn, what can I do for you?" she asked politely. She had reddish brown hair and quite short, she was probably no older then sixteen or seventeen. "I would like you to take these nine to the guest wing while I take Natalie, Chris and Nathan to the family wing to sort out their rooms." She bowed and said. "Yes Lord Aragorn." she then directed her attention to the others. "If you would please follow me." and they left us.

Aragorn smiled at me and motioned for us to follow him. He showed Chris and Nathan to two rooms, they were alike but different as well. After their rooms we walked about twenty more feet and we were at my room, right across from his and Arwen's. "Well go in, see how you like it."

I did just that, I pushed at the door and was in shock what was in there. A four poster bed that had deep blue colored blanket, sheets and all. The walls were obviously made of stone since they were living in a castle or practically a castle. That is seven levels high. There was a chair near a window and a balcony as well that had a table and a set of chairs out there over looking the city. There also was fire place for during winter when it gets cold.

There was also a desk in there with books on it just waiting to be read, I have a obese ion with reading. I was in awe of the room; it was big enough to fit small beds for Oliviya and Isabella in it too. I turned to my brother and jumped at him hugging him.

"It's wonderful, I love it. I have never had a room like this before or live somewhere like this before either, this place is fantastic and also like a fairy tale of sorts to tell the truth." I said as he set me down. He smiled in thanks and led me out of the room to somewhere unknown to me seeing as he wont tell me. We stopped at the boy's rooms.

"We are heading to find Arwen my wife you are welcome to accompany us." Nate and Chris looked at each other and shrugged they followed us out. We arrived outside in one of the many gardens I'm guessing and saw a woman with long black hair with three little children; two of which I recognized as Oliviya and Isabella, though they were sleeping on the ground. Arwen I'm guessing the woman is turned and smiled at us.

I then looked at Aragorn and realized we do look a lot a like, though my hair is slightly lighter than his, and he has dark blue eyes other than that we look a lot alike. Aragorn looked at her and smiled, she had a loving paternal look to her, just with that look you could tell she cares for everyone she believes that deserves her trust and love. "A'maelamin, this is my sister Natalie, she has finally come back to us." he said to her. Arwen laughed a happy laugh that he has finally gotten me back and smiled at us all. "And these are my cousin's Nathan and Chris." she smiled and stood up.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you all, and to see you again Natalie. I am Arwen, Estel's wife." she said and embraced me and nodded to Chris and Nathan. I'm not quite use to the close and open way of the elves hug her back. She stepped back and looked at her son.

"This is our son Eldarion, your nephew Natalie." Arwen handed him to me and I smiled at him. I lightly blew in his face and he laughed. "Hi, I'm your Aunt Natalie." I handed him back to his mother and smiled. "He's gorgeous, looks a lot like you and Aragorn." she blushed at the comment.

"Hannon le Natalie." I smiled. "Mae govannen." She looked surprised that I knew a bit of elvish. "Lle quena I'lambe tel' Eldalie?" She asked me. I smiled and shrugged. "I know a bit, but it is hard when you have no one to teach you." she smiled and motioned for me to sit down with her on the bench.

"Well we will have to remedy that won't we." she said, my eyes must have widened in astonishment because she tried to hide a laugh, by the way that didn't work that much. "Yes, I will teach you our tongue, but to warn you it won't be an easy task." I nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you thank you, Arwen. Anyone else I know would have said no." Arwen smiled and then looked remorseful. "Why would they say no to teach you, I see nothing wrong with learning something new." I looked away. "I kept on correcting them. They didn't know how to say the language they were trying to teach me right and I sort of corrected them only a bit. But that was only if I thought they said it wrong though."

She laughed and nodded. "Well it is good that I know how to speak my own tongue then isn't it." she looked over the garden. "Yes it is." We smiled. I saw that Isabella and Oliviya had woken up and were looking at me. "NAT!" was the yell from Isabella as Oliviya yelled. "CHRIS" Oliviya went to her uncle and Isabella came to me and put her arms up, wanting to be picked up. I set her on my lap and played with her hair.

Aragorn looked at his wife then to me and smiled in an 'I should have known.' way. "I'm going to introduce Chris and Nathan to Faramir we will be back later to see if you two are done jabbering or to come find you." Chris left Oliviya with me, she began to cry the second she no longer could see him. I put Isabella down and picked her up and walked around the garden speaking to her to calm her down a bit.

"It's okay Liv, you'll be fine." I said trying to get her to calm down. "Natalie How old are you, I seem to not be able to remember precisely." Arwen said to me, I smiled at her and sat back down rocking Liv to calm down. "I'm twenty-four." Arwen laughed at something Bella did. "Nine years younger than Aragorn then." She said and we began to walk around the gardens. She then looked at me and scrunched up her nose. "Come let's go find you some suitable clothes you are about the same size as me." we grabbed the kids and head to her room.

When we arrive at her room she immediately goes to her closet looking for one that would look nice on me as I put the children on the bed to play for a while. She takes out a light blue dress that has bell arms, a scoop neck and leaves designed along the neckline and the hem of the dress. "Go on, put it on."

I change into it and look in the mirror that was in the room and smile at myself. I look like an entirely different person, regal and like a princess; well I am one anyways, but that's beside the point. "See, I was correct you fit perfectly into my dresses. And you look every inch a princess as you should." She smiled and then she went to my hair and sat me in front of the mirror.

"Let your hair down, I bet it looks more like Estel's then as well." I did and she laughed, knowing that she was right. She made three braids on both sides of my head and pulled them back and tied it so it would stay and keep the rest of my hair out of my face. She also braided thin light blue ribbons into the braids.

She looked at her finished piece of art and smiled, it seems she enjoys doing this sort of thing. She grabbed my hand and helped me stand up. "Come on let's find the men and show them the sister of the king and Princess of Gondor who has finally returned to us." she smiled and Arwen and I and the children of course left to go find the guys and to show me off to them.

We found them walking the halls with Faramir. When the spotted us they stopped well my cousin's did. They never seeing me in a dress before, or looking so elegant before. "My sweet dear sister you look every inch a princess as you should." I smiled at what Aragorn said and looked at Faramir curiously.

"This is Faramir Prince of Ithilien and my Steward." Faramir took my hand and kissed it. "My Lady, 'tis an honor to meet you." I smiled and bowed my head to him. "As it is to meet you, My Lord." I said, he smiled and dismissed himself saying he has some paper work to do and other sorts that had to do with the city of Minas Tirith.

Aragorn looked me over and smiled. "You look beautiful dear sister, like a new moon rising. Unfortunately though I cannot stay. I am going to write to Ada to tell him of your arrival and request his presence as well as Elladan and Elrohir's. And I have to send invitations to Eomer, Eowyn, the hobbits, Legolas, Gimli and of course I have already invited Faramir."

I was confused, invite them to what exactly. "Aragorn," he wasn't listening. "Aragorn invite them to what exactly?" I questioned not knowing if I really wanted to know what he was talking about. He smiled at me and tapped me on the nose.

"The party for you, Chris and Nathan coming to us of course after being gone for so long. And so that everyone knows who you are and not to hurt or touch you in anyway." He and the two boys go off to his study to write the letters.

I sighed this was going to be interesting, I did not do well in big crowds and I am not very talkative either. What has my brother gotten me into? "I'm just going to die; I am not great or even good in large humongous crowds." I looked at her hoping she would help me get out of this; she just shook her head

"PLEASE! Arwen, please oh please will you help me get my dearest brother to not do this to me, I am not good at these things." she smiled at my overdramatic plead.

"I can't help you there, but I can help you find two people who will get your brother back for you. Once they get here of course." she smiled, and linked her arm with mine, I was looking at her curiously wanting to know who these people were.

"My twin brother's Elladan and Elrohir prank our father and his chief advisors all of the time, and you would think they were younger but they are my older brothers." I smiled now liking that I will get to have her twin brother's prank our dear King of Gondor.

Two of my friends; old friends who I haven't seen for some years used to be like that but they didn't keep it up past a few times a month. The way she said it though mad e me think they do it a few times everyday.

Arwen took me, Isabella and Oliviya to the seamstress to make us some clothes of our own to wear; a few everyday and a few not. Though, Arwen said that if I didn't have something that I wanted I could borrow it from her if I needed it. I had five dresses made and Bella and Liv had six each made.

You know how five year olds seem to get dirty quite easily, so I would probably have to change them at least two times a day because they had gotten dirty.

Later that night we met up again with Aragorn who had finally gotten my cousin's into breeches, tunics and what not. We then went to find my other relatives and saw that they too had went through the same transformation as us.

It was time for everyone to go to bed, Aragorn had set up two small beds in my room so that the girls could sleep there and not have to have me hurt them because I had rolled over on the bed. I changed them into their night clothes that we had from our time and put them to bed.

Aragorn found our bags as well and gave them to us, which I was thankful for, my swords were in there as well as my writing. I put on some red velvet pajama pants and a spaghetti shirt and slid into my bed and pulled the covers over me and went to sleep. As long as someone doesn't wake me up early I will be happy; which mean's someone will probably wake me up early other than the twins of course.

As I thought I was woken up by someone, and it was way too early to actually be conscious. I opened my eyes and saw the girl Conradine, I must have had an annoyed look on my face.

"Lord Aragorn said it is time for all of you to get up, so up, up, up. Any way's your cousin's Isabella and Oliviya are dressed and with Aragorn at the moment." I sat up and wrapped the covers around me so I could stay warm for as long as possible; which turned out to be short lived. She pulled the covers from me and pushed me into a standing position. She smiled at my reluctance, and pushed me into my washroom where there was a tub full of water ready for me.

I got in and washed and all that fun stuff after I was done I wrapped the towel around me and went back into my room. Conradine was sitting in one of my chairs; she immediately stood up when she saw me. "Here the seamstress brought these when you were bathing." She showed me the five dresses that the seamstress had made for me.

I picked a light green one with, as always the bell arms. I put it on and had her help me tie it up the back, just like Arwen had for me yesterday.

I went to the guest wing and met up with Scarlet. "Scarlet would you like to come with to breakfast with me, your mom and sister are welcome to join as well." Scarlet went to her sister's room and brought her out. After that she went to her mother's room with Sally in tow.

"I still can't believe that you are a princess; you just don't act like one in the least." I sighed and tried to ignore her. I linked my arm with Scarlet's and begin to head to the great hall for our meal. I look at Scarlet and see that she is wearing a brown dress; that looks really good with her dark blond that has a red tint to it.

Kaely has a tan dress on that goes well with her dark hair color. Sally is wearing a blue color dress. I inform the rest of my family about breakfast and when we arrive there I saw amazingly that Nate and Chris are there already and awake. I looked at them and laughed, I tried I really I did.

I didn't mean to laugh but it just sort of came out unexpectedly. They look tired and dead on their feet. Arwen and Aragorn were playing with the twins, when I entered Bella went to me and sat on my lap; Chris sat next to me on my left, Scarlet on my right.

After everyone was seated we began to eat, Sally was telling me how to raise Isabella again. "Nat you should teach her to not play in her food, it's not right." I shook my head. Aragorn was looking on in amusement and Arwen looked like she wanted to throw Sally out of Minas Tirith; I'd let her but Aragorn already said no when I asked him earlier.

Sally made to grab for Bella around Scarlet, "Here let me…" I glared and shook my head. "No, I know how to care for a child and I would never let you raise any child if I could help it, and it's actually amazing that your girls turned out so well. Especially since you demanded no failure, they probably only turned out so well because of grandma and my sister and I." she looked shocked but returned to her meal and thankfully stayed quiet.

I cut up Bella's food and gave her a utensil for her to use as I ate my food. "How did you sleep my friends." they all said something along the lines of fine. "How well did you three sleep, sister dear, dear cousins?" Aragorn asked. "We slept fine; as long as I have a blanket I will be able to sleep anywhere." Nathan said and still looked tired. Chris nodded in agreement. "Oh, I slept wonderfully; best I have been able to sleep since I was eighteen." I smiled at Eldarion and he made a face at Bella and she made one back. Arwen and I looked at each other and smirked.

Aragorn stood up and addressed everyone at the table, wonder why. "My Lord and Lady's I leave you, you are welcome to wonder around but please try not to get lost." He then spoke to Arwen in elvish; I didn't know enough to comprehend all that was said. Arwen stood up and picked Eldarion up. "Nat, I go with. Pwease." Liv was asking the same thing to Chris.

He nodded and she ran over to Arwen grabbing the material of her dress, I nodded to Bella and she grabbed Arwen's free hand and they walked away, probably to some garden.

"Sister dear, I wish to talk to you. Join me for a walk." I nodded and stood up, saying to the other's I would talk to them later since I've been ignoring them. We walked to the court yard which is on the highest level of Minas Tirith and it looks over the city, the beautiful white city.

People not knowing where I came from or who I truly am. We're quite far up, seven levels, definitely wouldn't want to fall from there. I looked at Aragorn curiously, wondering why he has brought me up here to talk.

"You are a beauty, my sweet sister I have missed you so much. I remembered you everyday since you had left and you return to me and at last you have returned to me after twenty-four years." he looked at me lovingly. "All of Gondor is going to be at the celebration, my Ada; Lord Elrond. His twin son's Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas is going to be there as well as Gimli, Eomer King of Rohan and his sister Eowyn. Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam. Elves of Lothlorien; Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir, Rumil and Orophin. And some other elves from Rivendell, Elrond's chief advisors; Glorfindel and Erestor and of course Gandalf will come. He left early this morning to see the hobbits and to give them their invitations."

I am going to be so shy that I will hardly talk; that is what always happens to me, I hate being in the public eye view always have. "Aragorn, I am in every way not good in crowds, I become shy and hardly talk. I won't be the person to talk to." he looked at me defiantly, now I know that we are more alike than in looks. He led me to a bench and sat down next to me.

"I am by any means not stopping this celebration; it is scheduled for a month from now. And everyone deserves to know that you have finally returned to us." I sighed and muttered. "And so they know to stay away." He chuckled.

"Aye so they know to leave my baby sister alone." I rolled my eyes and leaned against him. "Hort zu du doof mann." He looked at me questioningly. "German. It's a language of a European country." he nodded then suddenly I was wondering something else. "Am I going to have to dance, like to music and what not? Because if I do I only know how to square dance." He laughed at me and kissed my forehead.

He pulled me up as he stood, "We will have to remedy that then won't we." He smirked at me; having an idea in his head I will either hate or love. "Besides Me, Faramir and Legolas who I asked to come within a week will help teach you how to dance." He is going to try to teach me the impossible. Oh god this is going to be a long, long month. "You can not teach me how to properly dance, especially if it is complex and confusing and has many twist and turns in it." I said to him and he just laughed.

"If you are anything like me, which you seem to be, you will catch on quick." I left him there and went to find Arwen and/or my cousin's. I went into the Library silently and saw something quite odd, my cousin's Chris and Kaely were kissing, and I quickly made an exit and laughed once I was far enough away.


End file.
